


College #3

by arlum42



Series: Faberry Week 2012 [8]
Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlum42/pseuds/arlum42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The distance is too hard and Quinn and Rachel decide to try seeing other people. Can Quinn get over Rachel, or is that impossible?</p>
            </blockquote>





	College #3

June 23rd – Theme - College  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had decided together that maybe they should try seeing other people. The distance was too hard. Rachel was the one who suggested it but Quinn had it nestled in the corner of her mind. At first it had seemed like a good idea but Quinn wasn't so sure anymore.

The date started off okay. The girl, Emily, didn't have the same skip in her step as Rachel did or that habit of never stepping on the sidewalk cracks but Quinn reminded herself that this wasn't Rachel. This was Emily – a new person. That was the whole point of "seeing other people."

It only got harder at the restaurant. Emily didn't move her food around with her fork to make sure it didn't touch like Rachel didn't, and she also didn't look down at it every other minute to make sure it hadn't magically moved closer like Rachel did. When she talked she didn't have that over-self confidence tone that colored Rachel's words when she spoke. She spoke quietly, the way normal people do, unlike Rachel who, when she was really excited, would even break into song in the middle of the restaurant, completely unaware of the stares she was getting from everyone around.

When dinner was done the two of them stood outside, not sure what to do. With Rachel Quinn had never had to worry about that. Rachel always had a plan, and a backup plan (and sometimes even a backup for the backup plan when that one also went bad). Eventually Quinn suggested going to the music store, recalling the great times she and Rachel had had there, browsing through CDs, playing hide and seek or even "I Spy". But Emily just shrugged and uttered Quinn's most dreaded combination of words – "I'm not that into music."

It was then that Quinn realized that she and Rachel were wrong. That distance wasn't too hard. Or maybe it was, but that letting it win was even harder.

Quinn was a bad liar and she knew it so she explained the situation to Emily, who took it quite well. The two parted with no hurt feelings.

As Quinn headed home she knew she had to call Rachel and set things straight. They'd overcome it. It wasn't a choice. There was literally no other option.


End file.
